The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
There are many different communication modes by which users can communicate via a network using their computing devices (e.g., mobile phones). One subset of these communication modes is electronic messaging, which includes text messaging and email. Another subset of these communication modes includes real-time communication sessions, such as audio-only (e.g., voice call) and audio/video (e.g., video chat) communication sessions. Each of these various communication modes has both advantages and disadvantages.